Danish Family Story
by girl-chan2
Summary: Cerita si 'Raja Skandivania' dan adik-adiknya yang unik dan heboh. (Cover picture buat sendiri, maaf kalau jelek. *peace.*)


Oke, sebenarnya aku membuat fic ini untuk hiburan sekaligus sequel dari 'The Journey from The Personification of Danish Autonomous Region'! Well, jangan ditanya aja alasannya apa! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia always by Himaruya-san!

Warning: Banyak OC, OOC, too many cross (No Offense!), dll.

* * *

 **Prolog: They are Come!**

* * *

Suasana yang damai di sekolah super nista kita. Well, apalagi kalau bukan NNG.

Sekarang adalah jam Sejarah di kelas 9C dan terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut coklat spiky yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan kelas.

Apa dia itu guru, ya?

"Jadi, prasasti ini diperkirakan dibuat pada zaman kerajaan-" jelas anak itu yang terpotong karena...

Tok Tok Tok!

Anak itu pun membuka pintu yang tertutup dan terlihat seorang tukang pos berambut biru ponytail menyambangi kelas itu.

"Permisi, dek! Ada yang namanya Luthias Oersted di sini?" tanya tukang pos itu.

Para murid 9C langsung bisik-bisik ketika tukang pos itu menyebutkan nama barusan.

"Maaf, mas! Tapi yang namanya Luthias di kelas sebelah! Bapak tinggal cari aja kelas 9E!" jawab anak itu sambil menunjuk keluar kelas.

"Oh, makasih dek!" Tukang pos itu pun langsung pergi.

Anak itu pun menutup pintu dan kembali menjelaskan materi.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan! Jadi prasasti ini diperkira-"

Tok Tok Tok!

Anak itu pun kembali membuka pintu dan ternyata yang datang adalah tukang pos tadi.

"Makasih ya dek udah ngasih tau!" ujar tukang pos itu sambil berjalan pergi.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali menutup pintu.

"Oke..." Anak itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Mari kita lanjutkan lagi! Jadi prasasti ini diper-"

Tok Tok Tok!

Anak itu pun dengan sebal langsung membuka pintu dan ternyata yang nongol malah tukang pos itu lagi.

"Permisi, dek! Saya mau mempromosikan 'Aernas Post Office'! Bagi siapapun yang menggunakan ja-"

"Kagak usah mas, makasih!"

Seluruh kelas pun langsung merinding ketika melihat guru mereka (apa anak sekecil itu bisa dibilang guru?) mengeluarkan dark aura super sadis dari tubuhnya yang sukses membuat tukang pos itu langsung kabur melihatnya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah...

"Kenapa mereka harus mengirim surat di saat seperti ini, sih?" gumam seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik yang sedang berjalan di koridor kelas 9 sambil memegang sebuah surat.

Yap, dia itulah orang yang mendapatkan surat tadi. Tapi moncong-moncong (baca: ngomong-ngomong), dia dapat surat apa, ya? Surat cinta kah? *ditabok yang bersangkutan.*

Bercanda, deng! Mana ada surat cinta ngirimnya pake tukang pos?

"Yo, Thias! Surat dari siapa, tuh?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan sambil merangkul pemuda itu.

"Ish, Luthfi! Kagak usah ngagetin, deh!" balas pemuda itu sewot. "Lagian, bukannya kau biasa pulang sama Rydina?"

Pemuda bernama Luthfi itu langsung manyun sambil ngomong, "Dia bilang mau bantuin sepupunya ngurusin anak anjingnya di Adventure Bay! Gue pengen pulang bareng Idham, tapi dia ada ekskul!"

"Garu dan Giro?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Mereka juga sibuk!" jawab Luthfi tambah manyun. "Moncong-moncong, Luthias, surat itu dari siapa?"

Luthias hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Dari saudaraku di Denmark!"

"Gue kira saudara lu cuma Pak Ka- Aduh!"

Luthias langsung menjitak keras kepala Luthfi sebelum anak itu sempat menyebut 'panggilan keramat' yang sangat berbahaya bila diucapkan secara langsung di depan orangnya.

"Kakakku bukan kambing!" sembur Luthias emosi.

"Ya, maaf!" Luthfi hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan barusan. "Kalau boleh tau, lu punya berapa saudara, sih?"

"Arfineq pingasut!" Pemuda jabrik itu memperlihatkan delapan jarinya. "Aniki, Faroe-chan, dan yang enam lainnya belum bisa kuberitau!"

Luthfi hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Dan kau mau tau sesuatu? Kalau keenam saudaraku datang ke sini, biasanya akan ada acara makan besar di rumah kami!"

"Sekeluarga?"

"Yah, begitulah!"

"Keren, tuh!"

"Tidak juga! Terkadang ada aja yang bikin ribut di ruang makan, terutama si Bornlock itu!"

"Bornlock?"

"Lupakan!"

Dan mereka pun pulang bersama sampai berpisah di sebuah perempatan karena beda arah rumah.

* * *

Sore harinya di rumah Nordic...

"Kenapa harus besok, sih?" gumam Luthias sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan bersender di kursinya. "Lagian, apa Aniki kagak kerepotan kalau sampai dia tau? Kan kasihan dia!"

"Mikirin apa?" tanya Idham yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Luthias.

"ASTAGA KAMBING!" jerit Luthias kaget sambil terlonjak dari kursinya dan menengok ke belakang. "Demi kotoran Puffin di sepatu Aniki (?!), ngapain lu di sini?! Udah gitu pake nongol kayak hantu pula!"

Di saat yang bersamaan...

"ICE! BURUNG LU BERAKIN SEPATU GUE, YA?!"

"ANJER, TAU DARI MANA LU?!"

"Thias, gue heran sama lu! Mulut lu udah frontal, sakti banget pula!" komentar Idham yang sweatdrop mendengar suara teriakan di lantai bawah barusan. (Note: Kamar Luthias di lantai atas rumah Nordic!)

Sang Greenlandic yang udah tenang pun langsung duduk lagi di kursinya sambil memasang pose 'khas'-nya dan bertanya, "Mau ngapain ke sini, Dham? Jangan bilang mau ngajakin Faeroe-chan kencan!"

"Ish, siapa juga yang mau kencan?!" bantah Idham sewot. "Gue cuma mau minjem catatan aritmetika lu doang! Gue kagak masuk waktu pak Add ngajarin itu dan katanya kelas lu udah nyatet, makanya gue mau minjem!"

"Bilang kek dari tadi!" balas Luthias sambil memutar mata dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian memutar kursinya agar dapat berhadapan dengan temannya itu. "Tapi moncong-moncong, kenapa kagak minjem sama yang lain aja?"

"Lu kan tau sendiri kelas gue rata-rata pada males nyatet semua, kalaupun ada paling kagak lengkap!" keluh pemuda berambut hitam tipis itu.

"Masa? Bukannya Luthfi bilang kalau kau lebih suka memotret catatan daripada nyatet, hem?" tanya Luthias mengintrogasi. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau minjem catatan cuma buat difoto doang!"

"Kamper juga lu, ya!" umpat Idham pelan. "Eh iya, tadi lagi mikirin apaan? Strategi menembak Giro?"

PRANG!

Luthias yang kesal pun langsung menendang Idham keluar jendela sambil berteriak, "KAGAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN ORANG!"

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

"Hmm..." gumam sang Greenlandic sambil bangun dengan malasnya.

Dia baru mau bangun saat mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang sama persis dengannya, bermata hijau gelap dengan eyepatch di mata kirinya, dan memakai kemeja putih dengan dua kancing bawah yang tidak dikaitkan, berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Mau apa kau, Bornlock?" tanya Luthias kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Bornlock' itu hanya nyengir lebar sambil menjawab, "Mengunjungimu, lha~ Oh iya, Aniki mana? Aku dari tadi kagak liat dia dimanapun!"

"Lagi pergi, dan bisakah kau menjauh dariku?" pinta Luthias sambil mendorong pemuda itu menjauh darinya.

"Greeny, Bornholm, kalian masih di dalam?" tanya seseorang di luar kamar Luthias.

"Masuk aja, Køben!" balas Luthias sambil mengambil kacamatanya dari atas meja dan memakainya.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka dan terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan kunciran di belakang rambutnya, bermata biru gelap, serta memakai kemeja merah, celana jeans berwarna biru, dasi hitam, dan sepatu boot coklat.

"Aniki kok belum keliatan, ya?" tanya pria yang dipanggil 'Køben' itu heran.

"Dia ada tugas, jadi pergi sebentar!" balas Luthias sambil menghela nafas. "Yang lainnya dimana?"

"Ada di depan!" balas Bornholm.

"Aku mau mandi!" Sang Greelandic pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu, kemudian keluar dari kamar diikuti kedua orang itu.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian di ruang tengah rumah Nordic...

"Baiklah! Køben, Bornlock, Zealand, Funen, Jutland, dan Lolland!" Luthias hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat keenam orang di depannya sekarang. "Kalian serius mau bikin kejutan buat Aniki?"

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Bornholm.

"Yo, aku pu-"

Kambing dicinta, kapak pun menyerang! Rupanya yang bersangkutan udah pulang dan dia pun langsung cengo dengan kerumunan orang di ruang tengahnya.

"Ka-kalian... Mau ngapain di sini?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, sekarang aku akan kasih kuis buat para Reader sekalian. Kuisnya begini!

Siapakah:

a. Anak kecil yang jadi guru Sejarah (Referensi: Baca fic 'ETP'!)

b. Tukang pos yang menyambangi kelas 9C (Ada yang pernah main Grand Chase? Pasti tau dia siapa!)

c. Orang dengan 'panggilan keramat' (Yang sering membaca 'BTP' atau 'ETP' pasti tau!)

Ayo, ayo! Silakan dijawab di kotak Review sekalian pendapat kalian tentang fic ini, ya! :)

Review! :D


End file.
